


Niji

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Rainbows, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Vueltos a casa, Aiba no había hecho nada para esconder su decepción.Cuando Matsumoto le había pedido la razón, el mayor había empezado a quejarse del fanservice que él siempre hacía con Ohno, quejarse de la cercanía entre los dos, quejarse de cómo se sintiera rechazado durante de esas ocasiones.Y todo lo que Jun había podido hacer, fue sentirse culpable.





	Niji

**Niji**

**(Arcoíris)**

Aiba tomó a Jun de detrás la nuca con la mano, acercándolo violentamente a sí para besarlo.

No había ternura en ese beso, y el menor no estaba habituado.

No podía negar, de todas formas, que no lo sintiera; todo el contrario.

Como prueba, sintió su erección estar incómoda dentro de sus pantalones, y acababa de llevar la mano al cierre cuando había sentido el agarre de Masaki alrededor su muñeca, impidiéndole de encontrar el alivio que buscaba. 

Matsumoto no sentía nada más que las manos de Aiba, que su boca, y la vaga percepción de las ligeras gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los vidrios de las ventanas. No había nada más por él, no en ese momento.

El mayor siguió teniéndole el brazo parado, yendo a blocar el otro también, mientras dejaba que sus caderas adhirieran a las de Jun, haciendo la situación casi insoportable.

Sin embargo, Jun no se quejó; sabía, al final, de merecer un poco de sadismo.

Hasta unos minutos antes, los dos de ellos estaban peleando, y mal.

Vueltos a casa, Aiba no había hecho nada para esconder su decepción.

Cuando Matsumoto le había pedido la razón, el mayor había empezado a quejarse del fanservice que él _siempre_ hacía con Ohno, quejarse de la cercanía entre los dos, quejarse de cómo se sintiera rechazado durante de esas ocasiones.

Y todo lo que Jun había podido hacer, fue sentirse culpable.

El fanservice con Ohno casi había empezado como una broma, y de esa manera había seguido adelante.

Era verdad que durante los conciertos Jun parecía gravitarle alrededor, pero lo hacía sin darse cuenta, como si fuera natural.

Y, tenía que admitirlo, nunca había pensado que pudiera herir a su novio, aunque cuando se lo hizo notar, resultaba bastante claro que Aiba se sintiera herido por su comportamiento.

La pelea no había durado mucho, _nunca_ duraba mucho entre los dos de ellos. En cuanto Masaki se fue descargado, el menor ni siquiera se había justificado; le había pedido disculpa, con una humildad que no le pertenecía, y después de unas quejas más Aiba parecía haberle perdonado.

Después había habido ese beso, y Jun lo había tomado como la manera de Aiba de seguir descargándose, y lo había aceptado con mucho gusto.

Ahora se encontraba con la espalda contra la cama, ni siquiera sabiendo como hubieran llegado a la habitación.

Masaki seguía teniéndole las muñecas en una mano, estratégicamente llevada encima a la cabeza, mientras la mano libera rozaba con demasiada delicadez el estómago y el pecho, subiéndole la camiseta a su pasaje.

Jun gimió, arqueando la espalda en busca de un contacto que no encontró; Aiba siguió con esa tortura por unos minutos más, hasta que no pareció bastante.

Le pasó una mano con determinación en la erección, haciéndole gemir de manera poco moderada; lo miró, sonriéndole de manera que Jun casi habría definido maligno, si no se hubiera tratado de Aiba.

Se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de dirección del mayor, que empezó rápido a deshacerle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones juntos a los calzoncillos, echándolos sin delicadez al suelo.

“Masaki...” murmuró Jun, la articulación de frases completas hecha difícil por la respiración jadeante.

El mayor lo miró, con entretenimiento y lujuria en los ojos que sólo aumentaron la excitación de Jun.

“¿Qué pasa, Jun?” preguntó, la voz ronca, mientras la punta de los dedos le rozaba el muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su erección.

“Tócame, Masaki.” pidió, suplicante, aun supiera que no había necesitad.

Aiba se divertía provocándolo, pero no estaba capaz de guardar una seria línea de sadismo, como hacía él; por eso, vio su deseo realizado pronto, y la mano del mayor movió con un gesto fluido hacia su polla, empezando a moverse despacio.

No hacía otro; lo tocaba y lo escuchaba gemir, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando pareció aburrirse, se extendió hacia la mesilla, sacando el lubrificante de un cajón y acercándose de vuelta a Jun, descansándose entre sus piernas, la cara cerca de la suya.

“Lo siento, Jun, pero creo que esta noche es tu turno.” murmuró, bajándose cerca de su oreja, y sintiendo con claridad como el menor tembló.

“Lo merezco.” trató de bromar, pero su voz no lo ayudó; así como no lo ayudó a regularizar el aliento el primero dedo que Aiba dejó deslizar dentro de él, moviéndolo _demasiado _rápido.

Cuando los dedos se fueron dos, Jun trató de concentrarse en el ruido de la lluvia, más persistente ahora, o sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Eran escasas las veces cuando Aiba tomaba las riendas durante el sexo, pero cuando lo hacía tenía éxito de excitarlo de manera casi insostenible.

Le tomó poco tiempo para prepararlo, tal vez demasiado poco, pero al menor no le importaba; no le importaba del dolor, ni del incómodo, sólo le importaba de la necesitad de sentir a Masaki dentro de sí, en ese momento.

Le cogió las caderas, empujando hacia él, haciéndole reír un poco mientras lo penetraba, con determinación.

Jun se quedó inmóvil un momento, mientras su espalda se doblaba en un ángulo casi innatural.

Sólo duró un minuto, el tiempo necesario para habituarse a la intrusión, y luego señaló a Aiba que estaba bien, y el mayor empezó a moverse de manera pronto frenética.

El menor salía al encuentro de sus empujones, como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si quisiera sentirlo aún más cerca.

Sentirlo dentro de sí era una sensación que no tenía éxito de explicar, algo que siempre le hacía perder la cabeza, que le sacaba el control de sí mismo, algo que contra todo pronóstico le excitaba de manera increíble.

Cuando Masaki se dio cuenta de que Jun no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más, le tomó de vuelta en mano la erección, volviendo a tocarlo hasta que no sintió su cuerpo tenderse bajo en suyo, hasta que no se corrió, ensuciándole la mano.

Siguió empujando dentro de él con ritmo constante, y cuando lo vio recaer en la cama le pasó una mano en el hombro, sosteniéndose de esta manera para moverse más rápido, hasta que él no cedió también, corriéndose dentro el cuerpo del hombre.

Por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, cediendo a la tentación de desmayarse encima a él.

Cuando se sintió de vuelta en control de sí mismo, salió de él, tumbándose a su lado y apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho, mientras un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

Estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo.

Jun querría decirle un montón de cosas, pero sabía que ninguna iba a mejorar su situación, perfecta ya, y se quedó en silencio disfrutando esa sensación de tranquilidad, de satisfacción.

El primero que habló fue Aiba; se levantó un poco de la cama, apoyándose en los codos y mirando afuera de la ventana.

“¡Mira, Jun!” le dijo.

El menor se giró en la dirección indicada por el otro, y sonrió al ver que había acabado de llover, y que había un arcoíris en el cielo.

“Es hermoso.” murmuró, extendiéndose hacia Aiba y besándole una sien.

“Ves que, aun peleamos, ¿al final siempre hay un arcoíris?” le dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa abierta.

Jun se echó a reír, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“Eres demasiado sentimental, Masaki.” le dijo, fingiendo de reprocharlo. Aiba sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con aire inocente.

“Pero te gusto por eso también, ¿verdad, Jun-kun?” le dijo, saliéndose los ojos.

Jun le tomó la cara en una mano y lo besó.

“Me gustas por un montón de cosas, Aiba-chan.” murmuró, en cuanto se separaron.

Aiba rio a su afirmación y volvió a tumbarse encima a Jun, cerrando los ojos con aire relajado.

Matsumoto empezó a acariciarle distraídamente la cabeza, sin tener gana de hacer nada más.

Era verdad, Aiba le gustaba por demasiadas cosas.

Y, aun admitiendo de haberse equivocado, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Podía tener fanservice con quienquiera, no cambiaba el hecho que era él que amaba.


End file.
